For All That Could Not Be Said
by TheeWiccaChick
Summary: Ryou looks back on the life he had with Bakura and the life he has now, without Bakura. Mild Yaoi, Mentioned relationship between B/R and a surprise R/?.


_New story!_

_ * Rated 'M' for mature themes, sex, slight gore, and cussing._

_ Diclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Enjoy!_

Ryou sat on his cold bed, thinking of the 'life' he has lived. He really couldn't call it his life anymore, could he? He hasn't had control of his life in years, things just got out of hand. He let the depression take over, and he slipped down a slippery slope and never stopped slipping. His 'life' had left him behind. He had no friends, family, reason to live. He was just...

...here.

No purpose but to impose on others and waste oxygen. He's seen how they looked at him. As if he was scum, dirty dirty scum not even worth their time. Joey and Tristin, they avoided him or ignored him at all costs. Seto never really did think much of him any way. Tea... she never did like him any way. Even Yugi ignored him or flashed him the worst looks possible. They still didn't trust him after all this time, they still think that Bakura will show up some day to try and murder them in their sleep. It's all 'his' fault.

But Ryou... could never be mad at Bakura. He loved him so much. He was his only anything. The only thing that stayed in his life as long as it did, Bakura was his friend, his family, his reason to live. Bakura was the reason he was here, and the reason he stayed here. He loved him so much, it hurt at some points in time. It hurt alot of the times, when Ryou knew that in the end they could never **be** together.

The pain wracked his body as Ryou thought of the Spirit of the Ring. A deep pain in his chest worked deep into the back of his chest, aching and crippling his breaking heart. Ryou colapsed onto the cold bed, clutching his aching heart.

Everything hurt these days. Putting on his plastic smile hurt. Looking at his old friends and life hurt. Sitting in his cold and empty home hurt. Being alone hurt.

... living hurt ...

It took Ryou alot to get out of bed in the morning, to dress and power on through the day. The students and staff still looked at him with scorn when he walked through the hall of the school. They never looked at him the same way after his breakdown. Ryou remembered that day so... vividly...

**~~~Flashback~~~**

** 'I wish Yugi and his friends would stop looking at me. I know that I'm worthless but I have feelings too.' **

** Ryou shoved his chemistry book into his small bag as the warning bell for lunch rang, signaling that you were late and the chances of you getting a lunch were slim to none.**

** 'Good thing I packed my own lunch. It's sad that I have to wait so long to leave the classroom, so I don't get caught in the hallways.'**

** The gang may have ignored Ryou, but the bullies never did. In fact they seemed to have doubled their efforts, like they knew he couldn't do anything anymore about the bullying. Bakura was his only defence against the bullies, and now that he was gone... things went back to normal for Ryou; except now Ryou had no friends to fall back on. **

** The frazzled teenager left the empty classroom hastily, weaving his way through the tightly knitted desks. Ryou opened the clasroom door and shut it quitely behind him. The soft slam of the door rang loudly in the empty hall ways of Domino High. Ryou rushed down the hallways hopping to get to the lunch room before...**

** "Hello Ryou."**

**... Keith Howards**

** "H-hello Keith-sama, going to lunch?"**

** Keith Howards was Ryou's first bully in Domino High, and being the loyal bully he was; he never thought twice about ruining Ryou's day.**

** "And I presume you know my friend over here."**

** "Yes. H-hello Ushio-sama, h-how was your weekend?"**

** Ushio wasn't one of Keith's real friends, in fact they hated each other. They bullied on the same grounds and you can't have two dominant males picking on the same kids. But Keith knew how to get to Ryou, and if that ment bringing in back-up he would grin with all his might at Ryou's pain. **

**Ushio grinned menacingly at the scared teenager. Nothing excited him more than scared little 'bunnies' shaking in their little shoes. It excited him a little too much, and some times... Ushio got... 'carried away'. And Ushio had to admit to himself, Ryou was ****very**** pretty; even if he was a male he was a ****very**** pretty and feminine male. Maybe if he closed his eyes...**

** "Oh, my weekend was just fine Ryou-chan. But I know a way you can make my whole week a perfect one."**

** A wide grin streched along Ushio's face, a grin that promised pain and much more to come.**

** The lunch room was full of the hearty laughs and chatter of the many students of Domino High. The students hanging out with their respective groups: The Jocks, The Cheerleaders, The Band kids, The Straight A students, The Outcasts, The Undesirables, The Bullies, and The Friendship Gang. All having fun and not missing the little white haired hikari, all not having seen him until...**

** The lunch room doors opened as a laughing Keith and Ushio pulled a crying Ryou in by the length of his hair. The two laughing teens dropped his hair and stepped back to admire their work and show it off to the students.**

**Ryou's shirt had been ripped in several places, showing various cuts and bruses that he had aquired over the past half hour. The buttons of his button-up shirt had been ripped away from his shirt, revealing the words 'slut' in kanji carved into his chest. **

**Various places apon his person had stains of blood, sweat, and some other unmentionable white substance. The back of his dress pants had been crudly cut away, showing that his boxers had suffered the same fate. The worst part was the brused and battered hips and bottom of the wailing Ryou. Blood plastered the insides of his thighs along with another thick stream of white fluid still flowing from between his thighs. The boy had obviously been raped horribly and hurt, and the students just sat there and continued to stare and do nothing to help.**

** Ryou pushed himself up to his forearms, having difficulty staying on his hands. He cried in frusteration as his arms gave out, his whole body shaking in effort and pain. He was in a tremendous amount of pain at the moment, and he couldn't get up to try and help himself. He glanced over to the students staring at him, some in distain, fear, or pity. His eyes pleaded for help or a friendly face, but recieved none.**

** He screeched in pain and frusteration as he layed there on the dirty floor as the students watched him suffer. Ryou broke down again infront of his classmates, shattering completely inside as the one of the last things that he truly held dear to him was stolen...**

** ...his innocence...**

**~~~End of Flashback~~~**

Ryou missed the rest of that week and the week after that. When he had finally returned back to school nobody had looked at him the same way. They avoided eye contact, all of them. Even the teachers and staff avoided making eye contact or having any unessisary conversations. Out of all the blank stares he didn't get any compassion, care, or worry; just... disgust. Like it was all Ryou's fault that they had to see his raped body.

Ryou looked at his pale body in the foggy mirror of his bathroom. Small streams of water raced their way down the unhealthy thin body. A few streams would follow the path of the still raised scar on Ryou's chest. He ran his hands slowly down the front of his chest, grazing the raised flesh on his chest. He shivered at the still sensitive skin that his shower had left him.

Ryou's flesh prickled as the cold air mingled with his warm skin causing his nipples to stiffen and his flesh to raise. He glided his hands up to his now stiffened nipples, giving them a small firm rub before smoothing his hands down his chest again to his belly button. He shivered again in anticipation as his hands ghosted over his half hard length.

Ryou firmly grasped his awakening length, pumping it in his hand a few times before their was a knock on the bathroom door. The door opened to reveil a smirking Ushio.

"Is my Ryou-chan prepairing himself for me like I told him to? My my, Ryou-chan is such an obediant little slut, aren't you Ryou-chan?"

Ryou nodded submisivly as he continued to stroke his hardening length, not sure himself what question he was answering. Ushio stepped foreward, seizing Ryou's hand halting his stroking.

"Ryou-chan, are you ready for Master?" Ryou nodded again, eyes slowly dulling in the floresent lighting of the bathroom.

"Hai, Master Ushio. Ryou-chan is ready for Master."

Ushio smiled wolfishly as Ryou turned around and presented himself to Ushio, no shame that the man was staring hungrily at his body. Ryou didn't mind so much anymore, the psyical pain made him forget the emotional pain that he felt every so often. Ushio grinned as he slammed his fully hardened length into Ryou's unprepaired entrance. Ryou grunted in pain as Ushio slammed into his body again, not giving him time to adjust.

The hope slowly drained from Ryou as Ushio ravaged his body mercilessly.

Ryou's nearly vacant eyes stared back at him in the mirror as Ushio found pleasure in his betraying body.

The light dimmed in Ryou's eyes as Ushio found completion within Ryou's body.

Ryou's soul died as Ryou found his own completion.

Ushio had finally taken the very last thing Ryou had... he took Ryou's light.

_I know, not a very happy ending; but it was a very sad story to begin with. My first completed one-shot and I can say that I am quite proud of myself that it is actually finished. I would like to say thanks to one of my best friends Alex, my best yaoi-lovin' fan. I hope he enjoys the story and I hope all do to. I would also like to thank my Dad, he has no idea what I write but has always supported what I wanted. I LOVE YOU DAD! _

_Ok enough of my sappiness! Favorite and Review if you'd like and enjoy your evening._

_ ~TheeWiccaChick_


End file.
